


Embodiment

by GeminiHalo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Happy Gem Moms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiHalo/pseuds/GeminiHalo
Summary: Steven and Lars have been dating, they fuse and it's a short piece on my interpretation of Stars.





	Embodiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I've been drawing a bunch of art on my Stars. I put up seven tweets of the process I went through to make him. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/GeminiHalo
> 
> Röyksopp - In Space - Listened to this a dozen times while writing the fusion part.

It’s unusually chilly tonight and Lars's hands are in his pockets and his shoulders are drawn in in a huddle. Steven knows it’s because he’s cold, but Lars has yet to say anything about it. He’s too busy smiling at Steven and making jokes and bumping shoulders with him. Which is all well and good but he can’t just let his boyfriend _ freeze  _ because he’s too busy being romantic. 

“Lars, let's find somewhere to sit,” he says hatching up a cuddle plan to get Lars warmed up.

“Yeah, okay,” Lars replies before he looks around the park. “That good?” He tilts his head in the direction of a bench. 

“Yep,” Steven says and they head to the bench in question.

Steven sits first and Lars follows his lead, Steven internally sighs when he sees the few inches of space between them. It isn’t like Lars is overly shy or averse to cuddling but he likes to give Steven control over when and how long. Steven wishes he’d just hug him at all hours of the day but knows that’s a pretty unreasonable request.

He scoots over until they’re legs are touching and grins to himself at the blush on his boyfriend's face. 

“It’s pretty cold,” he comments. 

“Yeah, kinda wish I’d bought my jacket,” Lars side-eyes him as he begins to take off his jacket. “You don’t have to give me-”

“I’m not giving it to you,” Steven interrupts. “I’m sharing,” he adds with a smile and Lar’s looks bashful in an incredibly adorable way. “Here.”

He drapes his jacket over Lars and wraps his arms around the one closest to him and scoots in closer. “Wow, you really are cold,” Steven says feeling how icey Lars really is. 

“I didn’t want to cut our date short because I forgot a jacket like a dummy,” Lars whispers sounding like he doesn’t want to admit that at all. 

“Awww, that’s so cute!” Steven teases and giggles at the disapproving pout on Lars's face. 

“I’m not cute,” Lars rolls his eyes even as he’s moving in closer and turning into Steven for warmth. 

“Yes, you are,” Steven continues with the teasing, poking his side until Lars finally relents, his pout falling into a smile with a soft laugh. 

“Alright, alright, you win, come here,” Lars moves his arm to drape it over Steven's shoulder and cuddles up to him shivering ever so slightly. “You’re so  _ warm _ .”

“Personal heater at your service,” Steven says and Lars chuckles as he leans his head down on Steven’s shoulder. 

“The best one I could ask for,” Lars mumbles and hugs him. Steven tilts his head pressing his face into his boyfriend's soft hair. Lars smell makes him think of sitting in the forest with a cup of hot apple cinnamon tea ready to be sipped. He closes his eyes completely content to let an hour pass by just sitting together.

It’s the last thought he has before there’s a rush of heat over his body. Then a blinding light as every part of him tingles and it’s a familiar yet completely new feeling. Steven opens his eyes...no...is it Lars that opens his eyes...that’s not it either. It’s all technicalities at this point he thinks because  _ his  _ eyes are open and he’s not cuddled up against a boyfriend anymore. 

“Steven?” A voice not quite like Lars or Steven comes from his throat. 

He presses his hands against his face and moves them up to his hair, there’s more and less there at the same time. Because he isn’t Steven and he’s not Lars, he’s both of them and he’s half worried half excited about it. 

“I’m a fusion,” he whispers moving his hand down again. His eyebrows are nearly as thick as Stevens, his nose is like Lars but not quite, his ears have plugs in them and he jumps up. The jacket falls to the floor but he’s too busy trying not to fall to notice. 

“Whoa,” his center of gravity is off and he realizes that he’s _ tall, really tall,  _ a lot taller than either of them. 

He balances himself out after a few seconds and looks at his hands. They’re pink, but it doesn’t seem to be in a shade as dark as Lars. He looks around and spots a water fountain, he’s too curious to wait and walks over to it.

When he reaches it he looks into the water and stares at his reflection. His brain is telling him which parts belong to who as he looks over himself. He has the scar over his right eye, his face is less round and square taking on a mixed shape of both. His hair is thicker and fuller with dark brown stripes swirling into the pink as it curls over his face and down to his neck where it ends with dark brown curls resting over his shoulder. His body is fuller than Lars and he’s tall, he guesses over seven with how far down the fountain looks. Steven's shirt is shorter on top of Lars’s black shirt that goes down further but not enough to cover his midriff where his gem is. 

“Wow,” he stares into his own dark eyes for a moment before grinning. “Who am I?” he asks himself. 

The names Larven and Slars occur to him and he quickly rejects them before... _ Stars  _ he thinks. 

_ Stars is his name. _

“I’m Stars,” he states sure of the fact that that’s his name. He stands up from his bent position over the water fountain and catches himself from falling back. His bare feet are incredibly cold and he thinks finding somewhere warm to go is a  _ great _ idea. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot Ste- my jacket,” he walks over to the bench and picks it up noticing that it’s a lot smaller now. “I wonder if…” he puts it on one arm at a time and it fits, but it’s definitely a few sizes too small and tight around his shoulders. "Close enough.” 

He gathers up their shoes and races back to Steven’s home, his home. Everything seems smaller and so far down he looks around him, waving happily at anyone that stops to stare at him. Once he reaches the house he takes the steps up to the door three at a time. He throws the door open and attempts to walk in, only to smack his forehead against the top frame of the door dropping the shoes out of his hand to clutch at the painful bloom growing at the contact point. 

“Oww, oww,” he groans and looks at the door frame with a scowl on his face before turning his gaze to the inside of the house.

Pearl is on the couch a book she was probably reading sitting forgotten on her lap as she stares at him, mouth agape. Amethyst and Garnet are at the kitchen island staring at him.

“Hey, uh, guys, surprise,” he says giving his forehead a rub before moving his hand off his head and everyone's quiet for a few more seconds until they’re gasping and Garnet is grinning. 

“You fused with Lars!” Pearl says clearly surprised.

“Yeah,” he picks up the shoes and bends down avoiding the frame as he walks into the house. “We’re named Stars,” he says and Garnet excitedly walks up to him and hugs him.

“Nice to meet you Stars,” she says and Pearl and Amethyst are beside her looking up at him in awe. 

He remembers learning about things when he was Stevonnie, or part of him does. The memories are real but they’re almost dreamlike when he tries to pull up details. It’s not really important though, because he feels calm in his body, unlike the nervous excitement Steven had experienced with Connie the first time. 

“How did it happen?” Amethyst asks grinning.

“Um...well we were hugging together at the park…" he admits. "and it kinda happened when they were thinking how perfect it was.”

“Awwwwwwww!” Amethyst looks ready to burst and Stars feels an immense amount of heat rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. 

Pearl stands teary-eyed next to Garnet and smiles on her face. “I’m so happy for you Ste…Lar, I mean Stars.” 

“We’re all happy for you,” Garnet adds and they all nod.

“Thanks, I-we...it’s amazing,” he declares deciding that’s what this feels like. 

“You  _ are  _ amazing,” Garnet says delightment twinkling in her eyes behind her glasses. “You’re a brand new experience about to happen.” 

Stars nods. 

He remembers different experiences and emotions that are and aren’t completely his. He still has a lot of time to find out who he really is and he’s sure that he will be a wonderful experience. He feels a different type of love in his heart that part of him has never felt like any other fusion. It’s warm, comforting, it reminds him of what it felt like to hold hands, to cuddle and kiss and he’s elated.

“I'll make it the best," he smiles. 

"Just make sure to watch out for door frames and you'll be good," Amethyst says giggling.

"Yeah, I'll remember that, that didn’t feel good at all." He rubs at where he hit the door frame with a grimace.

_ 'What do I want to do?'  _

The question comes from both parts of his mind and he thinks about it for a moment. He gives his head one last run before lowering his arm. 

"I think I'm actually going to get under a layer of blankets right now because I'm freezing," he says feeling like he's wasting precious time but he's cold and resting his head on a pillow sounds  _ amazing.  _

"Is that weird?" He asks.

"Not at all," Garnet says. 

She's right of course even napping under a thick layer of blankets is an experience. 

"Have a nice nap STARS, stars!! That's such an awesome name," Amethyst exclaims.

"It is pretty," Pearl agrees and trail behind him as he walks up the stairs or attempts to. He’s bent over and his head is touching the ceiling and the bed looks about two feet too short to fit on.

"I don’t think I’m going to be very comfortable up here,” he says looking down at the couch pretty sure that’s not a comfortable option either. “Maybe I should go to my gem’s room?” 

“That’s probably the only option you have considering how tall ya are,” Amethyst agrees. 

“Yes, I do believe so,” Pearl says and Garnett nods.

He walks back down the stairs and waves goodbye sheepishly at the Gems before entering the room. He swears he’ll hang out with them later, he’ll find out what he can do power-wise, but right now all he wants is a bed big enough to stretch out on. It’s there without him needing to say it and he sits down on it amazed by how soft and real it feels.

“This is awesome! What can we do in here?” “I can pretty much make anything except anything edible or like an entire town” 

He answers with a mental note from his Steven half that he’ll tell Lars the story later. 

“This feels amazing!” He falls back into the bed and curls into the blankets on top, wondering how this room can make something feel so  _ real _ . 

When he’s twisting on the bed he feels the pull of the jacket at his shoulders and takes it off. “Mind if I take off my shirt too?” He asks and he knows it’s okay when he pulls it off. 

“Lars usually sleeps naked,” he says out loud and he’s blushing for two reasons. He looks down at his jeans. “I’ll just leave them on though,” he mumbles.

He knows it’s not an invasion of privacy logically but it feels wrong to do still. He remembers the last time Steven saw...well everything when he took control of Lars’s body. Steven had been the pinnacle of respectfulness covering himself immediately before throwing on clothes quickly. 

“Thanks for that,” he says to his thoughts as he presses his head against the pillow. 

He runs a hand down his hair, still thinking it’s an awesome style and loving the swirl of colors. It kind of reminds him of a soft-serve twist and it brings a smile to his face. 

_ ‘I love soft-serve twist!’ ‘gelato is way better’ _

“I need to try gelato to decide though,” he turns onto his stomach, tucks his arms under the pillow and yawns. “That’s what we'll do, I’ll get some ice cream and gelato, and see which is better one day.” 

His thoughts quiet, he’s warm, comfortable, safe and loved. Stars falls asleep and when he dreams is a whimsical mix of reality and fantasy, of far off worlds and baking cakes. He wakes up to the thought of baking a sleepy smile on his lips. He wants to do a lot more, play music, go see Connie, and maybe go for a swim when it's hot out but he’s good with this for now. 

“Thank you for creating me,” Stars whispers before his body glows and he’s no longer there. 

“Hey,” Steven says. 

Lars has his arm around his waist, the big spoon in their first official full bed cuddle. 

“Hey,” Lars sounds sleepy and content. “You know, I didn’t even think about that being a possibility, but I guess with Stevonnie I should’ve seen it coming,” Lars says yawning. 

“Yeah, that felt nice though,” he smiles and turns onto his back looking at Lars. “Stars.” He says the name not able to contain his happiness. 

“Awesome name right?” 

“Yeah,” he laughs.

“Mind if I stay tonight?” Lars asks sleepily.

“Of course not,” Steven says. He moves his arm over Lars and they both fall back to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> They cuddle and then go out for gelato the next day. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you like it let me know. Kudos and comments loved and appreciated always. <3


End file.
